


Teaching the Devil

by prettylightsbigcity



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylightsbigcity/pseuds/prettylightsbigcity
Summary: AU where Simon and Baz are living together in New York. Simon is very excited to experience Halloween; Baz is less keen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	Teaching the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).



> This is an extremely late upload for the Fall Carry On Exchange. Without getting too personal here, I was in the hospital for some pretty serious stuff during the submission period, and I had to take a long break from fandom. I'm so sorry this is late (and now out of season...) but hopefully it will still be fun to read. <3

“Baz! Baz, are you ready?”

“This is ridiculous,” I said, which is pointless, since I’m already wearing the costume, and there’s no way I could say no to Simon’s puppy dog eyes.

I open the bathroom door reluctantly. Simon is standing just on the other side in his costume, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Between the two of us, wouldn’t it make more sense for  _ me _ to be the devil?” I ask, not for the first time. 

Simon rolls his eyes and flexes his wings.

“I have the built-in accessories,” he says playfully, pulling me towards him. His tail wraps around my wrist, emphasizing his point. 

“I suppose that’s true,” I say, pushing the unruly curls back from his forehead, “but I look absolutely ridiculous in this halo.”

“No, no I like it!” Simon giggles, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. 

Then he kisses me, somewhat crushing the ridiculous white feathery wings I’m wearing over my shoulders in his enthusiasm. I don’t care. I kiss him back, pulling him closer so our bodies press together. Simon deepens the kiss, and I can feel the itch in my gums that means my fangs are about to drop. I almost suppress the feeling, but then I let them. I pull back and grin widely at Simon, showing off as much of my smile as I can. 

“Positively angelic, don’t you think?”

He smacks my chest, but not too hard. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he laughs.

“You love it,” I reply, and move in to kiss him again. 

Simon turns his face to the side.

“Baz, baby, the trick-or-treaters will be here any minute! I’m surprised we haven’t had any yet, actually.”

I kiss his neck instead, determined to distract him. 

“Who cares? Let’s just leave out a bowl of candy, turn out all the lights, and pretend we’re not home,” I murmur into Simon’s soft skin.

“Uhhh…” Simon starts, clearly distracted. I’m winning. 

“Um, no, no, babe- if we don’t give out the candy, what was the point of getting all dressed up?”

I raise my eyebrow and give him a significant look. 

“You’re right,” Simon sighs, “you should have been the devil.”

I grin and pull him down onto the sofa with me.

***   
  


A short time later, the doorbell rings and Simon shoots out of my lap like a rocket, his pants undone and his plastic horns askew. 

“Trick or treaters!” he whispers to me, grinning like a fool.

“Yes, I figured,” I reply, smiling a little in spite of myself. “They’ll probably go away if we just ignore them.”

“What? That’s like, the opposite of the point,” Simon says indignantly as the doorbell rings a second time.

He turns and rushes towards the door, grabbing the bowl of candy he set on the coffee table.

Simon briefly glances in the hallway mirror and straightens his horns, then reaches for the front door. 

“Wait!” I say, laughing as I scramble up from the couch (much less gracefully than I’d prefer), “Simon, your pants are still undone.”

Simon looks down at himself and blushes immediately. 

“Ah, yes, er- I should probably, um-”

The doorbell rings again. Simon struggles to zip up his pants while holding the large bowl of candy in his other hand. I take pity on him and lean in, zipping up his fly in one smooth motion.

“Thanks,” he says.

The tips of his ears are still red. He’s so adorable when he’s flustered; I can't resist. I lean in to kiss his neck-- Simon turns around quickly and flings the door open. Three tiny children are standing on the front step; they can’t be taller than knee height. 

“Trick or treat!” they chorus in their high-pitched voices. 

The tallest girl is dressed as a cartoonish witch, complete with green face paint, which I always find a little bit funny. The boy in the middle is some kind of superhero; the third child, who is the smallest, is dressed as-

“Awww, Baz! Look, she’s an angel, just like you!” Simon croons, practically melting.

The little girl peers around Simon’s legs curiously, her little halo wobbling precariously atop her blonde hair. Reluctantly, I step up beside Simon and smile at her (just a little; no fangs, obviously). She beams back and me and gives me a little wave. I have to wave back; I can’t help it. Simon is leaning forward with the bowl of candy, tossing a handful in each child’s bag.

“Is this your brother and sister?” Simon asks the girl in the witch costume.

“Yeah,” she says, putting an arm around the superhero. He shrugs it off, obviously embarrassed.

“Well, thank you for stopping by our house tonight! Happy Halloween!” Simon says brightly.

“Happy Halloween!” reply the three trick-or-treaters. 

The two older children turn to go, but the angel hesitates. She leans towards me.

“Aren’t you afraid of this devil?” she asks quietly, pointing to Simon as stealthily as she can. 

I almost laugh, but I keep it together as I kneel down and whisper to her loudly.

“Don’t worry, he’s not a very scary devil. I’m teaching him to be good!”

“Wow,” she whispers, wide eyed, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Annabelle, hurry up!” her sister yells from our front gate. 

Annabelle looks to her sister, then turns back to me and holds her hand up in front of her. 

“Angel high five?” she asks hopefully. 

“High five,” I reply solemnly. Then I tap her hand lightly, and she skips down the steps to join her siblings. 

I stand and move to close the door. Simon is in the way, with both hands clasped over his mouth. He looks like he might be about to cry. 

“Everything alright there, Snow?” I ask.

“That was… the  _ cutest _ thing I have  _ ever  _ seen!”

I blush as much as I’m capable of blushing and reach past him, swinging the door closed with a click. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to just leave a toddler standing there with her hand up waiting for a high five,” I mutter. 

“Baz, you’re so good with children!” Simon says incredulously.

“I do have younger siblings,” I snap, turning to walk down the hall.

Simon grabs my arm and spins me around to face him. 

“I see right through you, Pitch,” he whispers in my ear, “and you are a big softie.”

I growl a little bit (because I know Simon loves it), and swiftly pin him back against the closed front door. Simon’s breath hitches; he’s always caught off guard when I use my full strength. 

“You’re in trouble now, Snow,” I whisper against his lips. I kiss him hard, pinning him against the door with a hand on either side of his head. 

“A-and to think,” Simon stutters when I pull away, “that little angel was worried that you were afraid of me!”

He giggles, his freckled nose wrinkling up in that way that makes me melt. 

“Come on, let’s go finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted,” I hiss. 

Simon yelps and clings to my neck as I pick him up suddenly, but then he wraps his legs around my waist tightly, his wings settling around us both.

“Didn’t you say you were going to teach me to be good?” Simon breathes softly. 

I grin, feeling my fangs slide down as Simon’s warm breath brushes my neck. 

“Yes, I believe I did,” I say, turning to carry him down the hall.

***


End file.
